


not in any rush anyhow

by Missy



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyfidelity, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie tries to make plans at the most inconvenient time possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not in any rush anyhow

“…So then we could go to Paris, and see the Louvre, and Tia could see one of those big old fancy cooking schools they have up there! And me and the Prince can research those big old fancy salons they have and come up with a classy lil’ nightclub to build a couple of miles up from the restaurant – ooh, I’m so excited! It’s gonna be just divine! And then we can come back and have the most darling little house by the time the babies come!” Lottie rested her open palms against Naveen’s flexing torso, tucking the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she paused in mid-ride. Rotating her hips, she stirred his cock within her and started bouncing, her face a mask of contemplation. “Unless y’all wanna take a cruise to Cairo.” 

Tiana chuckled, leaning across her husband’s torso and cuffing both of Lottie’s upper arms in her hands. “Sugar, just slow down and enjoy the ride.” She planted a firm kiss to her best friend’s lips before sitting back on a moan, reaching backward to stroke Naveen’s hair in praise. “We can talk later.”

“Well,” said Lottie, trying to clear the passion from her voice for just a second, “what does Naveen think?”

Tiana squawked as Naveen, bracing his palms against the inside of her thighs, boosted her an inch upward, giving himself room to talk. “Whatever the ladies prefer…” 

Tiana grinned and ran her hand down his chest, meeting both of Lottie’s splayed palms. The other reached between her legs to part the lips of her sex.

“I’d prefer you ate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Disney's The Princess and The Frog**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
